mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Cinch/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Iris Quinn credit EG3.png Twilight taking a seat in Cinch's office EG3.png Cinch spins around in her chair EG3.png Cinch "you competed in the games" EG3.png Cinch "you happen to recall who won?" EG3.png Cinch echoing Shining Armor's words EG3.png Cinch approaches a trophy shelf EG3.png Principal Cinch picks up a trophy EG3.png Principal Cinch polishing a trophy EG3.png Cinch's reflection in a trophy EG3.png Cinch holding up trophy EG3.png Cinch putting trophy back on shelf EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is that reputation" EG3.png Principal Cinch "MY reputation" EG3.png Principal Cinch "everything we have here" EG3.png Principal Cinch "everything you've done here" EG3.png Principal Cinch circling around Twilight EG3.png Twilight talking to Principal Cinch EG3.png Cinch "the best student this school has ever seen" EG3.png Cinch asks Twilight why she doesn't compete EG3.png Twilight "in the Friendship Games?" EG3.png Cinch "Canterlot High is undergoing" EG3.png Cinch holding paper about CHS' improvements EG3.png Principal Cinch "athletics are on the rise" EG3.png Cinch "they are developing somewhat" EG3.png Principal Cinch remarks on CHS' reputation EG3.png Principal Cinch "this can NOT happen" EG3.png Twilight "I can't possibly participate" EG3.png Principal Cinch interrupts Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch looking sternly at Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch "find my contact sheet" EG3.png Cadance and Shining Armor leave the room EG3.png Twilight nervous to be alone with Cinch EG3.png Cinch "I understand you've applied" EG3.png Principal Cinch reveals her Everton contact sheet EG3.png Principal Cinch looks at Twilight's application EG3.png Cinch "certain amount of influence" EG3.png Principal Cinch offers Twilight a deal EG3.png Cinch "in return for contributing" EG3.png Cinch "I will use my influence" EG3.png Cinch tempts Twilight with her application EG3.png Twilight reaches out; Cinch pulls away EG3.png Principal Cinch sinister close-up EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Principal Cinch humoring Celestia EG3.png Principal Cinch being sarcastic EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia notices Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "This is getting ridiculous" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png Twilight "just following these strange readings" EG3.png Twilight "they led me to those girls" EG3.png Principal Cinch "what you do in your free time" EG3.png Principal Cinch "while you're here" EG3.png Cinch with her finger on Twilight's chin EG3.png Twilight quietly understands EG3.png Principal Cinch passing Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch "trying to confuse you" EG3.png Principal Cinch "trying to lure you away" EG3.png Cinch "I don't know what they're planning" EG3.png Cinch continues to guide Twilight EG3.png Twilight following Cinch in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch tapping on microphone EG3.png Principal Cinch looking at students EG3.png Cinch "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia" EG3.png Principal Cinch cleaning her glasses EG3.png Cinch "feels as though nothing has changed" EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png Cinch "I wish you all the best of luck" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Cinch confronts Upper Crust and Suri EG3.png Cinch glaring disapprovingly EG3.png Suri trembles under Cinch's glare EG3.png Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png Suri Polomare embarrassed EG3.png Cinch pinches the bridge of her nose EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Principal Cinch watching the Acadeca closely EG3.png Principal Cinch passing final judgment EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Twilight happy to have won EG3.png Cinch appears down the hall from Twilight EG3.png Cinch wonders who Twilight was talking to EG3.png Principal Cinch "indeed I was" EG3.png Cinch talks to Twilight in the CHS hallway EG3.png Principal Cinch "don't you think?" EG3.png Cinch crosses in front of Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch "I'm covering my bases" EG3.png Cinch "perhaps they will reveal to you" EG3.png Cinch "Canterlot High's newfound success" EG3.png Twilight uncomfortable with spying EG3.png Principal Cinch's scowl of disapproval EG3.png Principal Cinch "it's your decision" EG3.png Cinch tempts Twilight with her application again EG3.png Cinch "on second thought, yes, it does" EG3.png Cinch addressing Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Cinch addressing Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Cinch addressing Sour Sweet and Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Cinch "I have every confidence" EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses Twilight up-close EG3.png Twilight giving Cinch a nervous nod EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance "Welcome everyone" EG3.png Cadance "Tricross Relay" EG3.png Cadance "In this event" EG3.png Cadance "qualifying competitors" EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance "Canterlot is off to an early lead" EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Indigo Zap riding up the vine EG3.png Principal Cinch beyond stunned EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Principal Cinch suspects foul play EG3.png Principal Cinch watches from a hiding spot EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia "we all saw what happened" EG3.png Cinch "even without your trained attack plants" EG3.png Cinch "your students have wings!" EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch "the Games will continue" EG3.png Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch "even with magic at their disposal" EG3.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "a fair question" EG3.png Cinch steps in front of Twilight again EG3.png Cinch "I've seen what your device can do" EG3.png Cinch "have you considered releasing it?" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Cinch "you have no interest in Everton" EG3.png Cinch gives her honest opinion EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "it's not everyone at school" EG3.png Cinch singing "to find a student that's like you" EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Cinch singing "the good ones disappear" EG3.png Principal Cinch snaps her fingers EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "you have your reservations" EG3.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Cinch sings "if we don't win these games" EG3.png Cinch sings "I think I've made it plain" EG3.png Cinch sings "if we have the losing scores" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch singing under a spotlight EG3.png Cinch singing "if we lose" EG3.png Cinch singing "it will be tragic" EG3.png Cinch sings "the knowledge we'll have lost" EG3.png Cinch "a chance like this won't come again" EG3.png Cinch "you'll regret not giving in" EG3.png Twilight under intense pressure EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Twilight surrounded by Cinch and Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch "what I'm suggesting's very simple" EG3.png Cinch "since it's win-win on all scores" EG3.png Cinch with her hands on Twilight's shoulders EG3.png Cinch "you only want to learn about" EG3.png Cinch "the magic that you have stored" EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch epic close-up EG3.png Cinch's grip on Twilight's shoulder tightens EG3.png Cinch shoving Twilight forward EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Principal Cinch in pleased anticipation EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at Cinch worried EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cinch totally afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Sunny Flare angry for some reason EG3.png Sunny Flare sees Cinch walking away EG3.png Sunny Flare "Hey!" EG3.png Sunny Flare "Where are you going?!" EG3.png Cinch "Anywhere" EG3.png Cinch calls Midnight Sparkle a monster EG3.png Cinch "I suggest you do the same" EG3.png Principal Cinch comes out of hiding EG3.png Cinch recovering her composure EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "on behalf of Crystal Prep" EG3.png Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Cinch "it's certainly obvious" EG3.png Cinch "using magic for their own benefit!" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Principal Cinch glares at Sour Sweet EG3.png Principal Cinch angry "obviously" EG3.png Cinch "my students have been infected" EG3.png Cinch threatens to report CHS to the school board EG3.png Principal Cinch's enraged expression EG3.png Principal Cinch angry with the other principals EG3.png Cinch worriedly looks to her right EG3.png Cinch worriedly looks to her left EG3.png Cinch about to blow her stack EG3.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png Cinch walking away in a dignified manner EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Miscellaneous Friendship Games Principal Cinch artwork.png Friendship Games Principal Cinch turnaround art.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 3.png